Made for Each Other
by CassandraD
Summary: What if mulder and Scully were both test subects in the project? What if CSM was Scully's father?
1. Default Chapter

Title: Made For Each Other Author: PadmeC27 Spoilers: Anything up throuh Requeim Keywords: MSR, UST, Angst, RST Summary: What if mulder and Scully were both test subects in the project? What if CSM was Scully's father? Disclaimer: If I owned them you would be seeing this on the show. Author's Notes: Okay, If you have ever read a fic called 'The Selection' you know that CSM mentions Scully breaking her arm and walking up to the nearest adult spouting name, rank and serial number. Well this is what my twisted mind came up with to explain how he knew. Feedback: I need it to write a sequel. If you like help me out. Tell me any questions the fic raised so I can answer them! ******************************************************************  
  
1959 Location Unknown  
  
Kurtzweil stood in the center of the darkened room. He was nervous, but sure of his reasoning. One of the Elders motioned for Kurtzweil to be quiet.  
  
"Let me summarize Kurtzweil. You are saying we need more people involved in the Project than we have, and to expand our subject base we should force people to participate. Do I understand you correctly?"  
  
"Yes" responded Kurtzweil.  
  
"And exactly how should we draft these new participants?" inquired another Elder.  
  
"We should use the military, most of the current participants are from there anyway."  
  
"We want the Project to succeed, Kurtzweil. The ends justify the means." decreed the Elder who had spoken first. Kurtzweil turned and walked confidently from the room. His mind already designing the search parameters he would use to select his 'draftees'.  
  
October 13, 1961 Chilmark, Mass.  
  
He stood with his best friend. They were both waiting. Both elated and terrified at the same time. They both sat and paced alternately neither speaking of their fear. He glanced at Bill Mulder, and again wondered how they had agreed to be in this position. When they had agreed to be part of the Project they were not warned of this possibility. Parenthood had not frightened either of them, but today they would find out if he or Bill would become a father first.  
  
The tests the doctors had done said the baby was exactly what the Project wanted him to be, a success in the attempt to improve on Mother Nature's work. "Charlie?" Bill called breaking him from his thoughts. As a doctor walked into the waiting room.  
  
The Next Day Journal of Charles Spender  
  
'Bill became a father yesterday. Kurtzweil told both of us that Bill's DNA had been deemed the best complement to Teena's. Teena's next child will be his as well.  
  
My DNA will be combined with one of Kurtzweil's draftees. Kurtzweil seems to find my reaction, or lack there of to this information amusing. Tomorrow I meet this draftee, well get a file on her actually. I've been told her husband is in the military, Navy I believe. The Project child will not be born soon. Kurtzweil told me she is pregnant with her second child. I guess that means mine will be her third. Three always has been my lucky number.'  
  
He closed the leather bound book and placed it on the nearby shelf. He knew it would collect dust there until the next time he felt the need to unburden his thoughts. 


	2. 2

February 23, 2000 CSM's Apartment  
  
CSM is typing at his old desk. With a sigh half frustration and half anger he shoved the old typewriter simultaneous pushing himself away form the desk. He raised his eyes fastening them on and then reaching for the brightly wrapped package siting innocently on his desk. As his mind drifted back to the day the present memorialize.  
  
February 22, 1964 10:56 PM  
  
The ringing phone pulled him from the sleep he was finding harder and harder to get. He clumsily groped for the phone on the nightshade. His hand falling on the phone finally, he lifted it to his ear.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"She's in labor, and will be here shortly. Meet me in room 1013." The person on the other end stated and hung up.  
  
In the time since the decision had been made to combine his DNA with the draftee's he had befriended the scientist posing as her doctor. Through the gift of season tickets to his favorite team he had arranged to be notified when the draftee went into labor.  
  
Now all he had to do was catch a flight to San Diego and get to the hospital. The Elders may have decided he would not be allowed to raise his child, but he would at least get a good look at it.  
  
He had purchased a ticket on a red-eye and raced to be the last one to board just before take off. He arrived at the hospital and made his way to the nursery and the meet with his friend.  
  
Down the white tiled hall from the nursery he found room 1013. He opened the door and stepped inside closing the door behind him. His friend was already there absorbed in an examination of a new born infant while filling out a chart.  
  
"Hi, Johnny." He called softly.  
  
"Congratulations, Charlie. Its a girl." responded Johnny turning to hand the infant to a grinning Charlie Spender.  
  
"What's her name?" asked Spender softly as if he was afraid this information would be denied to him.  
  
"Dana" answered Johnny with the understanding only another father could have.  
  
For as CGB Spender looked into the blue eyes of his newborn daughter that was what he swore that he would be. He would not be there when she spoke her first words, or to help with her school work, but he would ensure every opportunity was given to the blue-eyed, red-haired girl.  
  
He realized Johnny was saying something to him.  
  
"I'm sorry." CSM stated chagrined. Johnny simply grinned and repeated himself.  
  
"She's a success. Perfect, It'll be a few years before we'll be able to discern who she'll make the best match with though."  
  
"I see"  
  
"Sorry Charlie, I have to take her back to her mother now."  
  
Wordlessly CSM handed his daughter over to Johnny. Unsure if or when he would ever see her again. He watched silently as Johnny and Dana left the room.  
  
His thoughts snapped back to the present. It was long overdue, as far as he was concerned, time for Dana to join Phase Two. And time for her to receive his birthday present to her. 


	3. 3

J. Edgar Hoover Building Day One  
  
Dana Scully walked into the x-files office to find her partner Fox Mulder apparently absorbed in a case file.  
  
"Hello, Mulder"  
  
"Hi, Scully:  
  
They exchanged as she walked over to her desk reaching for the computer to turn it on, She found a package wrapped in paper covered in Xs.  
  
"Mulder, What is this?" she asked in a tone that seemed to wonder if she touched it would it explode?  
  
"Happy Birthday!" Mulder replied jovially.  
  
"Mulder, My birthday was over a month ago." Scully stated.  
  
"I know that Scully. I just couldn't find anything I thought you'd like by then. Open it!" He responded in one breath.  
  
With some trepidation Scully picked up the package and carefully began to unwrap it.  
  
Inside the package was a pen from the CIA museum. The pen was covered in Navajo symbols. Scully smiled remembering the significance symbols much like these had held in their partnership.  
  
"The pen is lovely. Thank you, Mulder."  
  
"Its for your birthday, Scully! You think I'd get you something tacky?"  
  
"Of course not! What's in the file, Mulder?"  
  
"Our next case, Scully. I think you're going to enjoy this one."  
  
"Mulder, I spent our last case staking out a club looking for a killer who turned out to be a missionary trying to guide lost souls back to God by disguising himself as a prostitute to gain the trust of hookers to get them off the street."  
  
Dulles International Airport 10:13 AM  
  
"Fox Mulder, please dial zero at a white courtesy phone."  
  
At the sound of his name blaring over the intercom Mulder stood up and looked around for the fore mentioned white courtesy phone. He welied to the nearest one and dialed zero expecting to hear one of his paranoid informants. The voice that answered told him that he'd been right on the paranoid part.  
  
"Two hours Casey's Bar." Said the familiar but disliked voice of Alex Krycek a split second later the dial tone sounded.  
  
The case was unimportant, just a reported haunting in an Oklahoma college town. According to the original report the supposed spiret was benevolent and called himself Jeff. They didn't really need to investigate, it was an excuse to keep Scully out of =osn while the Gunmen put the finishing touches on the special issue of their newsletter, and the surprise party. Seems he wasn't the only one who couldn't find a present by her birthday this yebr" Besides if they had thrown the party on her birthday it would not have been a surprise. But the plan had just changed.  
  
Krycek would not contact him for a meet unless it was life or death, and there was only one person Krycek would warn him was in danger. 


	4. 4

12:00 PM Casey's Bar Fox Mulder sat in a back booth well into the shadows waiting for Krycek. At exactly 12:13 PM Alex Krycek entered the bar walked to the booth were Mulder sat and seated himself.  
  
"Okay, Lets get a few facts straight" began Krycek without preamble. "I am talking to you because we all need to watch our backs."  
  
"Why?" demanded Mulder sarcastically.  
  
"You know about the Project right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"You know about it being an attempt to force forward evolution?"  
  
"I had guessed."  
  
"You know you and I are both part of the Project."  
  
"Yes, But you could explain the nature of our involvement?"  
  
"Part as in our parents volunteered to let Them turn us into labrats. We are their prototypes Mulder."  
  
"Ah, family." remarked Mulder coldly.  
  
"Look, Just watch your back, They have started Phase ews. I'll be in touch." With that Krycek stood and walked out of the bar.  
  
Day Two 10:30 PM Dana Scully's Apartment  
  
In the darkened apartment the blue light of the eelevision illuminated the couch where Dana Scully lay dozing. In and of itself Scully falling asleep on her couch was not an unbelievable occurrence, but it was 10:30 on a Saturday night and "The Exorcist" one of Scully's favorite movies was coming on at midnight. She had also drank enough caffeine to have kept her awake for days. The half empty pot of coffee sat cooling in the kitchen, her cup had fallen from her relaxe rnd sleep loosened grip to the floor in front of the couch.  
  
The black clothed figure of Alex Krycek stealthily walked anto the living room and looked at the woman sleeping peacefully on the couch. He had not thought They would send him for her so quickly. He had thought he would have time to warn Mulder. He aan not told Mulder about Scully being one of the prototypes. He hadn't thought Mulder would believe him without hard evidence. He had the evidence, but would be unable to get it to Mulder until tomorrow, and it now seemed tomorrow would be to late. They wanted her tonight. They were counting on the weekend to keep Mulder from realizing she was gone. The information would reach Mulder tomorrow morning and by tomorrow afternoon he would know she was gone.  
  
He left the television on knowing when Mulder came to check on Dana, he would know something was wrong. Krycek snapped back to the present. He was not sure of how long the drug They had used would last, and was determined to hand her over to CSM before she came to. Krycek was also unsure of the exact moment he had fallen in love with Dana, but he was certain he had first fallen in love with her mind. Her beautiful intellect. He did not want her to go through anything similar to what had happened with Barry.  
  
Gently Krycek lifted Dana from the couch and carefully carried her through the window to his waiting car. 


	5. 5

Day Three 3:00 AM Fox Mulder's Apartment  
  
At the loud knocking on his door Mulder shot up from his couch, instantly alert and wary. He picked up his gun and stealthily crept to his apartment door and looked through the peep hole. What he saw was no one. He carefully opened the door. He looked left, he looked right, then he looked down and saw a very thick manila envelope. He gently picked up the envelope and took it into his apartment closing the door silently.  
  
Mulder turned on the lamp near his couch illuminating his coffee table and half tossed the envelope down onto it while making his way to the kitchen. He pulled a carton of juice from the refrigerator and walked back to his couch and sat down. He opened the envelope to find three thick files. The one on top belonged to him, the second was Krycek's, the third was...  
  
His world was facing apocalypse. How long had They been a threat to her. Was she threatened by what Krycek called Phase Two.  
  
The third file was that of Dana Scully.  
  
He had thought to read his file first, after seeing who each file belonged to. Now his own file completely forgotten. His hands griped Scully's file as if the world continued or ceased to be based upon the file's contents.  
  
Medical Facility Time Unknown  
  
"Her participation in the hybrid section of the Project has caused no permanent damage. The implant prevented ovarian function as hoped." stated the doctor as if discussing the weather.  
  
"Good Doctor, Proceed with Phase Two." said the gray haired man around his cigarette. With that the doctor left the room, leaving CSM with the unconscious red-haired woman.  
  
CSM stepped close to the woman and reached his handout to stroke her hair. He stepped away and pulled over a chair and seated himself next to her to wait for her to regain consciousness.  
  
As he waited his mind drifted back to the first time he had seen his only daughter as an adult. He had watched her challenge Blevins with words and seen Blevins meet more than his match. He had looked at her and remembered the six year old he had watched playing in a school yard. He had seen her fall off the Jungle Jim and instinctively moved closer to check on her stopping himself less than twenty feet away. She had stood winced slightly and looked around. Her blue eyes scanned the yard, then returned to rest on him. She quickly walked toward him stopping just out of arms reach.  
  
"Sir, My name is Dana Katherine Scully. My parents are William and Margaret Scully, they can be reached at 555-7872." She had said as calmly as if telling him the sky was blue. "Could you please call them. Sir, I think I may have broken my arm." "Of course. I'll call your parents. At the hospital." He had answered while reaching down and picking her up. He carried her to his car and drove to the hospital. While a doctor examined Dana he called the phone number. The phone rang.  
  
Once..  
  
Twice...On the third ring the phone was answered.  
  
"Scully residence." Intoned a female voice.  
  
"Mrs. Scully?" He asked  
  
"Yes, Who is this?"  
  
"Mrs. Scully, My name is Charles Jones. I was walking by the school and your daughter Dana fell off the Jungle_jim and hurt her arm. She told me this number and asked me to call you. I've taken her to the hospital. One of the doctors is examining her now. How soon can you get here?"  
  
"I'll be there in twenty minutes."  
  
With that the phone disconnected. Twenty minutes later Maggie Scully rushed into the ER. He had stayed until she arrived watching over Dana. But as a nurse directed her to where Dana was he knew he should not be there when she started looking for him. He found out how much the bill was and paid it. Then left the hospital. 


End file.
